High School Nigg4s
by Torrao
Summary: Numa escola onde nenhuma pessoa é normal e muito menos confiável, decidir quem você realmente ou desejaria ser se tornar um tarefa tremendamente difícil para os nossos jovens niggas. Mas com muita luta e desejo eles podem finalmente encontra quem realmente são. Mas será mesmo assim ?
1. Chapter 1: A Grande Chegada

**High School Nigg4$**

Capítulo 1: A Grande Chegada

_((P.O. V Melissa))_

Finalmente o dia da minha viajem para longe dos problemas da Noruega havia chegado. Há meses eu me via sonhando em estar dentro desse avião junto com a minha irmã indo para Nova York.

Não foi uma escolha fácil para ninguém estar aqui hoje. Ainda lembro-me dos gritos do meu pai e das lágrimas da minha mãe, vendo que perderia suas duas filhas para os "sulistas". Mas com o tempo todos foram aceitando e até mesmo gostando da ideia. Sair das asas dos pais é o sonho que qualquer um pretende realizar, e diferente de Isabele eu consegui isso muito mais rápido.

Quando soube que Isabele, minha irmã mais velha de 21 anos, estava fazendo inscrição para faculdade de Columbia não pensei nem duas vezes em me inscrever em qualquer outra escola em NY. Por sorte uma escola não muito longe da faculdade da minha irmã ainda tinha vagas para alunas em intercambio.

E agora estou aqui sentada na poltrona de um avião na classe econômica com minha irmã e um gordo babão a caminho de High School Nigg4$.

- FINALMENTE! – Isa gritou assim que entramos no taxi que nos levaria a uma soft que passaríamos a viver nos próximos meses. – Tem noção de como estou ansiosa, Meli? Até parece um sonho sabe? Estar longe do nosso pai, longe da fazenda Toward!

- Utrolig – murmurei em norueguês. – Mas tudo que eu quero no momento é dormir, e tentar terminar de aquele livro que já faz meses que está em minhas mãos.

- Soul Rebel? – quando Isa escuta me murmurando algo em concordância, solta uma grande gargalhada. – Faz um favor Meli, para de ler ela porque você nunca vai terminar. Aceita isso!

- Ahhh cala essa boca vai. Agora me conta, esse soft é pelo menos bonito?

- Bonito? Ele é perfeito! É pequeno e tals, mas não tem muita importância já que não vamos passar tanto tempo assim nele. Mas ele é perfeito.

E realmente era perfeito. Não era nada luxuoso, nem muito grande como Isabele havia me dito, mas ainda sim era perfeito. Ele era todo de tijolinhos antigos e colunas, o resto da casa possuía um tom de banco pastel. Na sala tinha um grande janela de vidro que dava visão para única praia da cidade de NY.

- Acho que estou apaixonada!

- Que bom que você gostou. O quarto no final do corredor é seu, lá tem um banheiro e um closet pequeno. Vou arrumar minhas coisas porque mais tarde tenho que ir à faculdade e você também tem que ir à sua escola amanhã arrumar as documentações, ok?

O quarto era lindo e muito mais espaçoso do que eu tinha na outra casa. Eu observava, olhando para todos os cantos que podia, abrindo todas as portas do cômodo. Era branco e tinha várias obras de arte espalhadas, o colorindo com flores pintadas lindamente em quadros. A janela aberta iluminava todo ele e até a cortina de renda me deixava encantada com tudo ali dentro.

A cama king side estava coberta por um fofo edredom branco com alguns detalhes cor púrpuro, e jarros com flores em cima do criado mudo que perfumavam o ambiente, as estantes de madeira creme como foto minha e dos meus pais, avós e irmãos, me fez sentir saudades de casa. Era simples como da forma que eu aprovava, mas bastante caprichado.

Passei o resto da manhã arrumando minhas roupas dentro do pequeno closet e nas estantes que havia dentro do meu quarto. No fim da tarde que estava sozinha em casa, decidi fazer uma pipoca e tentar terminar meu livro.

Acabei que não terminei meu livro, pois estava pensando o quanto vida mudará daqui pra frente. O maior problema e meu maior medo era se seria para melhor ou para pior.


	2. Chapter 2: Hard Life

_**N/A ( Camila )**__ : Bom pra começar esse capítulo não foi betado ( corrigido ) ._

_Enfim, esse capítulo eu escrevi especialmente para Geo ver que o personagem dela não de todo um ruim, já que vai ter uma grande importância em toda a fanfic ._

_No outro capítulo ficaram algumas dúvidas sobre tradução de uma palavra em Norueguês e uma expressão utilizada no capítulo. Então a partir de agora no final dos caps vou explicar alguma coisa que para vocês pode ser confuso ou de difícil compreensão._

_Também decidi dar uma mudada na personagem da Vivi, já que ahei que ficou muito forte e também complicado de escrever. Quando comecei a pesquisar sobre pessoas com soro positivo me deu uma preguiça, aí desisti rsrs_

_Agora boa leitura e depois pfvr vão lá no Nigg4$ comentar ou eu mando a Gle remover todos vocês._

* * *

**High School Nigg4$**

Capítulo 2: Hard Life

(( P.O.V Geo ))

_O despertador tocava loucamente. Eu fitava o teto criando um pouco de coragem para me levantar. Quando consegui a coragem que precisava fui me arrastando até o banheiro e encarei meu reflexo no espelho. Meus olhos cor de chocolate estavam rodeados por olheiras enormes, e meus cabelos todo desgrenhado. _

_MEU DEUS COMO EU ESTAVA HORRÍVEL!_

_Tomei um banho rápido e nada relaxante e coloquei meu uniforme de trabalho. Fiz meu coque perfeito sem deixar um fio fora do lugar, até porque se fizesse ficaria mil anos escutando doba Grace reclamando de como eu sou uma incompetente e mais um milhão de coisa de outras coisas que não aumentam em nada o meu autoestima._

_Acho melhor eu dar uma resumidinha da minha história. Sou Georgyane Clinkton, mas você pode me chamar só de Geo ou de órfã Clinkton. Eu tenho 17 anos e estou no terceiro ano do ensino médio. Eu moro na enorme propriedade dos Afoul , porém isso não nem de longe muito legal. A mansão dos Afoul de cair o quixo de tão luxuos , grande e extremamente linda. E eu moro aqui sim! Mas não na mansão, mas em um celeiro reformado que me deram assim que completei 16 anos. _

_Lá é o meu cantinho, sabe? Eu o reformei sozinha e deixei exatamente do meu gosto. Tem uma sala e cozinha na área de baixo, e um quarto e um banheiro na área de cima._

_Bom eu moro aqui com os Afoul's desde que me entendo por gente. Eu nunca conheci meus pais, já que eles me abandonaram quando eu era apenas uma recém-nascida. Quem me criou foi Sophia, a governanta da casa. Ela é para todos os efeitos minha "mãe". Os membros da família Afoul estão pouco se fudendo para minha existência. A não ser é claro se algo estive errado, ai será motivo xingamentos para o resto da vida e mais além. _

_A única daquela família que não me maltratava era Bia, ela até conversava comigo às vezes, mas sem a mãe dela ver é claro. Frequentamos a mesma escola, e pagar minha escola é uma das poucas coisas boa que aquela família fazia por mim._

_Às vezes eu fico olhando para minha vida e penso o quanto ela podia ser diferente. Eu poderia ter uma casa de verdade, pode ir à escola e sentar com meus amigos e ririamos das líderes de torcida. Depois eu voltaria para casa e minha mãe estaria me esperando lendo alguma revista sobre decoração, logo depois meu pai chegaria do trabalho reclamando sobre a bolça ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E quem sabe eu até poderia ter um irmã ou irmã? _

_Mas não, isso infelizmente não é a minha realidade. Minha realidade de resume em ser a jovem pobre órfã Clinkton, que precisa ir correndo para mansão servir o café da manhã dos chefes e depois correr e se arrumar para escola._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Assim que coloquei meus pés naquela escola imunda, vi as primeiras pessoas que menos desejava. Digamos que toda a escola adorava zombar da pobre órfã. Mas o time de futebol de HSN tinha isso como um hobbie. Não importava a hora ou o lugar, eles sempre estavam lá para me humilhar.

Continuo minha caminhada com uma pilha de livros que parecia estar mais pesada hoje. Tento até parecer calma quando Edgar, o rei dos babacas, se aproxima de mim e derruba todos os meus livros.

- Desculpa, coisinha. Eu nem tinha te visto .

Assim que o idiota termina sua frase, o resto do time começa a rir e aplaudir a humilhação que ele me fez passar. Ainda fervendo de raiva, me abaixo e começo a recolher os meus livros do chão,mas de repente escuto um estrondo e sonoras gargalhadas atrás de mim. Ao que parecia, uma garota toda de preto tinha colocado o pé na frente de Edgar e o feito levar o maior tombo na frente de toda escola.

- Desculpa, coisinha. Eu nem tinha te visto. - repetiu a minha Heroína de Preto.

Ainda com a boca aberta, assisto Edgar se levantar do chão esbanjando fúria pelos olhos. Edgar da às costas para a garota, mas antes, me jogou um olhar como quem queria dizer "Vai ter volta.", e imediatamente senti um frio na espinha.

- Você está bem? – estava tão assustada com o olhar de Edgar, que não reparei que a menina estava do meu lado me ajudando a recolher os meus livros do chão. – Aqui... – disse, me entregando os livros arrumados um em cima do outro.

- Erghh ... obrigada. – disse dando uma lave forçada na minha voz para parecer mais firme.

Me levantei do chão assim como ela, quando me encontrei de pé, pude dar uma olhada na minha "Heroína". Ela se vestia completamente de preto dos pés à cabeça. O cabelo dela possuía um tom castanho adorável e os olhos dela, bem, os olhos dela eram incrivelmente verdes. Ela era o tipo de garota que se eu gostasse da fruta, pegaria. Mas nem da fruta que eu gosto eu estava pegando, então...

- Meu nome é Viviane, mas por favor, me chame de Vivi. – disse, estendendo a sua mão pra mim. – E você é...?

- Geo! Meu nome é Geo Clinkton. – disse, retribuindo o aperto de mão.

Não sei porque, mas quando fiz isso uma sensação maravilhosa se passou por mim. Como se algo bom me aguardasse.

* * *

_**Notas finais:**_

_Eu tentei falar da roupa na Vivi , mas nada dava certo rsrs então criei um loook pra ela_

**_NÃO E NÃO ! VIVI E GEO NÃO VÃO SE PEGAR!_**

_Enfim daqui a pouco sai outro capítulo. =)_


	3. Chapter 3: Tudo está errado

_N/A: Capítulo corrigido pelo Matheus, ou seja, qualquer erro é culpa dele por não ter visto. Rsrs_

_Boa leitura depois corram no Nigga4s pra comentar, putas =) _

* * *

**High School Nigg4s**

_Capítulo 3: Tudo está Errado_

_(( P.O.V Davi ))_

Eu detesto quando Edgar mexe com a Clinkton. Na verdade eu andava detestando tudo ao meu redor, principalmente quando Edgar estava por perto. O que era estranho já que eu era amigo de Edgar desde que nasci e aprendi a pular o muro da casa dele sem que "Rudolf" me mordesse.

Mas agora tudo parecia fora dos eixos. Meu namoro com a Nat não era a mesma coisa, minhas amizades e vontades não eram a mesma coisa. E principalmente minha família não era a mesma coisa. Tudo parecia está tão errado, tão confuso como se tudo pudesse ir embora como areia pelos meus dedos.

Tento fugir desses pensamentos e prestar atenção no que Ed gritava com os meninos.

- Quem era aquela PUTA que ousou mexer comigo? – Ed perguntou para Biel que ainda tentava controlar a risada devido ao tombo digno de um vídeo no youtube de Ed. – RESPONDE A MINHA PERGUNTA SEU MERDA !

- Ed, tem como você se aclamar? – disse impedindo Ed de pular no pescoço de Biel. – Ele não tem culpa se você recebeu o que mereceu.

- Recebi o que mereci? Recebi o que... Você tá fumando orégano DAVI! PORRA! Eu paguei o maior mico do ano na frente de toda a escola por culpa de uma gótica puta! – disse puxando os cabelos da cabeça. E quando ele fazia isso só devia estar pensando em uma pessoa, na reação de uma pessoa. – A GLE DAVI! A Gle não pode saber. Ela vai me matar com aquele discurso de sempre sobre nossa reputação nessa merda de escola.

_E eu não disse? _

- Olha eu realmente queria te ajudar com isso, mas ... – disse fazendo um pouco de drama e segurando o riso junto com os meninos. – acho que ela já sabe parceiro.

- QUE?

Ed gritou virando o corpo dando de cara com a pessoa em que ele menos queria ver naquele momento. Sua namorada Gle.

Digamos que ela botava medo em qualquer pessoa naquela escola. Qualquer um mesmo, não tinha uma pessoa sã que não a respeitasse ou beijasse o chão que aquela vadia pisasse. Mas se você acha que os motivos dela ter esse grande "respeito" eram por coisas honrosas ou boas que ela fazia aos outros, você está redondamente enganado. Ela ganhou esse respeito logo depois que ganhou peitos e virou uma puta bruxa. _Era isso que Nat vivia repetindo_, mas para mim ela ficou assim tão ruim quando passou a morar somente com sua irmã Camila que era tão ruim quanto ela. Na verdade talvez pior, bem pior.

Ainda lembro o dia que ela me colocou de cabeça para baixo no galho de uma árvore sendo sustentado apenas por minha cueca. Bons tempos ... ou não.

- Edgar Thomas Further, podemos conversar? – Gle disse tentando soar o mais controlada possível já que o que ela menos precisava era de mais um mico hoje.

- Oi gato! – disse a bicha mais irritante do colégio. O fitei com desprezo. – Não vai falar com o seu _Rodrigozinho_ não?

- Vai tomar no teu cu!

- Nossa que grosso, prefiro assim, bem grosso mesmo. – Rodrigo disse olhando discretamente para Biel, que tentou disfarça rindo da minha cara.

- Rodrigo, não é hora pra isso. E você_ QUERIDO_, faça o favor de me acompanhar. – Gle disse fazendo com que todos se calassem e assistissem a caminhada até a morte de Ed.

- Pobre Ed, já podemos encomendar a lápide dele? A gente pode colocar que ele foi um homem muito corajoso em conseguir aturar a Rudley. – Biel soltou fazendo com que todo o time risse, menos eu já que as piadas dele nunca tinham graça e muito menos sentindo pra mim.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Meu amor! – fui surpreendido com minha namorada me abraçando por trás quando eu estava tentando pegar meus livros para próxima aula antes do intervalo.

- Oi linda. – colei nossos lábios por breve momento, já que aquilo pra mim já não tinha o mesmo significado. Não com ela, não mais.

Sabe, eu já fui apaixonada por ela, apaixonado mesmo. Mas toda chama que parece eterna tem seu fim e vira apenas cinzas que se espelham no ar para tentar ser lembradas. E era isso que havia acontecido comigo e com ela. Nossos bons momentos de paixão se tornaram apenas boas lembranças. Mas acho que nenhum de nos conseguia por um fim naquela relação, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não valai mais a pena.

- Bom, eu preciso ir pro jornal antes que o Matheus me mate, ou me demita por me atrasar mais uma vez.

- Você não vai almoçar comigo?

- Não, meu amor. Na verdade eu vou ficar sem almoçar mesmo. Que horas você sai do treino hoje?

- No horário de sempre. Vai passar lá em casa?

- Vou sim - disse me dando mais um selinho - Agora preciso ir. Hoje jornal está especial com a novata gringa.

- Novata gringa? – gritei pro venta para uma Nat que corria em direção ao estúdio do jornal HSN.

- Acho que ela estava falando de mim. – escutei alguém murmurar atrás das minhas costas com um sotaque muito forte. Virei e fique encarando a figura que está a uns centímetros abaixo de mim – Ahm, será que você pode me dar licença? Você esta me impedindo de ir ao meu armário. – se explicou à baixinha.

A morena na minha frente estava completamente vermelha de vergonha ao se dirigir a minha pessoa, e acho que também um pouco envergonhada pela forma em que eu encarava cada detalhe do corpo minúsculo dela. Como era possível alguém tão baixo possuir tantos atributos e tanta beleza?

- Vai me dar licença ou não? Eu preciso realmente pegar umas coisas no meu armário.

- Ahm... desculpa. É só que bom, desculpa. – disse liberando o espaço para ela passar. – Meu nome é Davi. Davi Summer's. – disse, estendendo minha mão para a anã na minha frente

- Melissa. Melissa Towards, mas pode me chamar de Mel. – sussurrou ela segurando minha mão. – E antes que você pergunte, sim, eu sou da Noruega.

- Uma norueguesa morena? – disse rindo com a cara de confusão dela - Até onde eu sei 99% da população norueguesa é loira.

- Tinta de cabelo serve pra isso. – disse apontando para o cabelo e soltando um risinho. Quando terminou de pegar os livros no armário, começou a se afastar. – Então é isso, te vejo por aí Davi.

_**E como eu esperava ver ela novamente. **_

**Xxxxxxx**

**P.O.V Matheus**

- AS DUAS ATRASADAS DE NOVO SIGNIFICA REMOÇÃO TOTAL DO MEU JORNAL , ENTENDERAM? – gritei fazendo Bia e Nat estremecerem.

- E que ... – começou Bia com aquela voz que mais aprecia dois sinos batendo, e só Deus sabe como aquilo me irritava. – bom chefe você sabe a gente tem coisas importante para fazer.

- E chegar no horário certo para a versão rádio do jornal não é uma coisa importante pra você, minha cara Bia?

- Claro que sim chefe. – murmurou.

- Ótimo que você concorda.

- Então, quais seriam as noticias de hoje? – perguntou Nat, outra que me irritava com aquele cabelo gritando por ajuda, e aquele perfume barato que ela sismava em usar perto de mim.

- Bom, as noticia de agora seria todos viradas para as novatas. Mas aconteceu uma coisa agora no corredor que me interessou mais. – dei um risinho maléfico para Nat, minha próxima vitima.

- Que seria... – Bia perguntou empolgada. Aquela ali gostava de uma fofoca, e eu adorava isso.

- O seu futuro chifre Nat.

**(continua no quarto capitulo... )**

* * *

_**NOTAS Finais:**_

_A partir de agora só sairá capítulos novos nas segundas e nas quartas. Não reclamem rs Mas talvez o capítulo quatro sai mais rápido. O capitulo cinco vai ser escrito pela Gle ou pelo Matheus, então já podem encher o saco deles gntt!_

**_VOU POSTAR UM CAPITULO ESPECIAL EXPLICANDO CADA PERSONAGEM MAIS UM VEZ, OK ? PARA NINGUÉM SE ESQUECER E NÃO FICAR CONFUSO COM O DESENROLO DA FIC ! _**

_Bom acho que é isso. Agora corram pro Nigg4s e comentem sobre o capitulo. _

_E **Davi** se vc falar qualquer coisa de erro te fodo nessa fic. =) _

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh **MAVI IS ON ! s2s2s2s2**_


	4. Chapter 4: Dare

_**Notas Iniciais : **__Cap. corrigido pela Gle e pelo Matheus_

_Bom esse capítulo iria sair bem mais cedo, já que ele estava parcialmente escrito tinha mais de 5.000 palavras e tudo , mas aí um dia quando fui editar umas coisas antes de mandar pra Gle eu esqueci de salvar e o documento se perdeu =( Então tive que reescrever todo ele em muito pouco tempo, o que foi muito cansativo e tals. Então ele ficou mais curto e menos interessante do que antes . __( nobody yes door )_

_**ESSE**__ capítulo contém cenas inadequadas para menores de 18 anos. rs Não, sério, hoje terá a primeira cena de sexo da fic , então leia se quiser e também não critique nada dessa cena. Só de você for à pessoa transando._

_Boa leitura, depois façam o favor de ir no nigg4$ comentar ;)_

* * *

_**High School Nigg4s**_

_Capítulo 4: Dare_

_**(( P. O.V Matheus))**_

**Narrado voice's : Anteriormente em High School Nigg4$**

- Então, quais seriam as noticias de hoje? – perguntou Nat, outra que me irritava com aquele cabelo gritando por ajuda, e aquele perfume barato que ela cismava em usar perto de mim.

- Bom, as noticia de agora seria todos viradas para as novatas. Mas aconteceu uma coisa agora no corredor que me interessou mais. – dei um risinho maléfico para Nat, minha próxima vitima.

- Que seria... – Bia perguntou empolgada. Aquela ali gostava de uma fofoca, e eu adorava isso.

_**- O seu futuro chifre Nat.**_

_**xx**_

- COMO É QUE É MATHEUS? – Nat berrou puxando o colarinho da minha blusa. Eu nunca tinha visto aquela loirinha daquela forma. Poderia ter ficado até com medo dela, mas sabia que ela não faria nada comigo já que me devia muito.

- Primeiramente, solta a minha blusa porque eu não paguei R$200,00 nela para qualquer vadiazinha fazer isso. – disse assistindo Natasha ir soltando minha blusa aos poucos. – E não precisava de tudo isso querida, só fiz um pequeno comentário.

- Um comentário muito desagradável por sinal, chefe. – Bia disse soltando uma risada logo depois. – Mas a pergunta que não quer calar. Com quem aquele pamonha do Davi poderia trair ela?

- Ninguém dessa escola é maluco de fazer isso Beatriz! TODOS TEM MEDO QUE A GENTE VAZE ALGUM SEGREDO!

- Exatamente, esse é o ponto minha cara Natasha. – disse andando pelo estúdio – Uma pessoa dessa escola não faria isso, mas...

- Alguém de fora ou novo, não teria medo de nós então, poderia fazer. – Bia completou perplexa já pensando em quem eu poderia estar me referindo. – UMA DAS NOVATAS!

- Exatamente!

- Qual das duas? – Nat perguntou ainda nervosa por pensar nos chifres.

- Primeiro, vamos explicar uma coisa, o seu amado ainda não consumou nada e só por isso, e somente por isso, eu não vou falar desse... como eu posso dizer mesmo ?

- Rolo? – Bia sugeriu sentando-se na sua cadeira naquela mesa redonda do rádio.

- ISSO! Não vou falar desse rolo por que ainda não aconteceu.

- E nem vai acontecer nada. O Davi me ama, e não importa o quanto as pessoas falem que isso não vai pra frente, eu creio no nosso amor.

- Ótimo Nat , mas não foi esse lindo amor que eu assisti quando ele olhou pra bunda da Me...

Fomos interrompidos pelas novatas que entraram na minha sala sem ao menos ter a decência de bater na porta.

Escutando Nat respirar repetidas vezes e Bia simplesmente continuava sentada esperando qualquer movimento de Nat para ela poder gravar com seu celular.

- Desculpa. – disse a baixinha que tinha visto hoje mais cedo sendo secada pelo Davi. – Acho que estamos um pouco atrasadas.

- Não, imagina. Sentem-se. – disse puxando Nat para um canto qualquer naquele estúdio. – Escuta aqui, eu quero você calma e fazendo seu trabalho hoje como ninguém antes. E assim que elas saírem daqui a gente arruma um jeito de você não ser chifrada pelo Davi. Estamos entendidos?

Assisti ela respira e expirar repetidas vezes, acho que ela pensava que assim esqueceria tudo e controlaria sua raiva, ou só estava tendo crise de bronquite, quem sabe.

- Você pode fazer isso Natasha?

- Acho que posso. – disse dando um sorrisinho amarelo.

Quando vi, ela caminhando de volta para o centro do estúdio, perguntei:

- Não vai me perguntar quem é? – disse fazendo um movimento com a cabeça em direção as novatas sentadas logo à frente.

- Davi nunca pegaria uma gótica puta. – disse dando uma piscadela e voltando a caminhar.

Você deve estar se perguntando, por que eu não espalhei o boato agora ou já destruí aquele projeto de anão, né? A resposta para essa pergunta é bem simples. Eu vi futuro nela, eu vi naquela garota uma nova arma para meus planos de destruir Gle, fazer com que ela e sua irmã sofram da mesma forma que eu sofri poucos anos atrás graças a elas. E eu sei que com um pouquinho de ajuda, essa tal de Melissa vai fazer tudo por mim, sem eu nem ao menos sujar minhas lindas mãos.

De qualquer forma, estava na hora do show. A hora que toda escola esperava apenas para escutar a equipe de jornalismo, com medo de que algum de nos três soltasse um segredinho de suas vidas estupidas e miseráveis. Já que sabíamos da vida de cada ser daquela escola.

_**xxx**_

**(( P.O.V GLE ))**

- Gle, você não acha que já passou da hora de você se aclamar? – como aquela gorda ousava falar comigo?

- Escuta aqui Camila, coloque mais cinco dessas roscas na sua boca antes de falar assim comigo! – disse colocando meu dedo na cara de Cams

Se tem uma coisa que nunca entendi foi porque a professora Beatrice deixou aquela obesa entrar na equipe de líderes de torcida. Se ela ainda servisse para alguma coisa, mas não. Aquela ali só serve para fazer os steps, mesmo assim muito mau, e comer aquelas roscas com cores florescentes que só de olhar você sentiria vontade vomitar.

- D-d-desculpa mestra.

- É assim que eu gosto de escutar. – Gley surgiu atrás de mim batendo palmas para ato de respeito da gordinha na minha frente. – Agora, me conta Gle, que essa história do tombo do Edgar é mentira.

- Ah, quem dera que fosse. – disse sentando na minha cadeira no refeitório.

- Mas você deu uma bronca nele, né fofa? – Rodrigo disse pegando uma das roscas de Cams. Só faltava aquela bicha mal amada engordar também.

- Claro que dei, ou vocês acham mesmo que ela vai destruir a reputação que eu tanto ajudei ele a construir? Foram anos gastos naquele ser. E além do mais, é engraçado ver a cara de medo dele sempre que grito o seu nome. – disse fazendo que toda mesa soltasse uma gargalhada. Até a obesinha gargalhou, mas logo se engasgou com a rosca.

_**Patética**_!

- Será que a Camila já sabe? – Su disse se referindo não a Camila sentada na mesa, mas sim a Camila que há essa hora deveria estar na faculdade tocando o terror em cada professor com aquela mente demoníaca dela.

Camila era minha irmã , mãe e pai para todos os efeitos. Ela era realmente a minha única família.

Meus pais eram donos de uma empresa que se constituía por várias lojas. Essa empresa tinha várias afiliais em lugares diversos no mundo. Normalmente meus pais deveriam passar pelo menos um ano em cada afilial, para controle de gastos e afins. Mas quando meus pais foram para Paris, há três anos, e nunca mais voltaram para Nova York as coisas ficaram um tanto quanto diferentes aqui.

Minha irmã na época tinha 20 anos, e ela era a única coisa perto de adulto exemplar pra mim. Eu segui e sego todos os passos dela. Tornei-me uma pessoa totalmente diferente depois disso, mas ainda sim me orgulho quando alguém diz que meu jeito é exatamente como de Camila.

- Não, ela não deve saber ainda. – disse fazendo um gesto de indiferença com as mãos. – Mas tem uma coisa que podemos fazer antes dela saber para amenizar a situação.

- E O QUE SERIA? – Cams perguntou com a boca cheia jogando alguns resíduos de comida na cara da Suelen. – Desculpa Su.

- Eu joguei pedra na cruz mesmo pra assistir uma cena grotesca como essa. – Rodrigo disse limpando a cara de Suelen.

- Enfim, a minha ideia é bem simples na verdade. Eu só quero me vingar da ema gótica e da órfã pidona. – disse comprimindo os lábios quando assisti Clinckton andar de cabeça baixa pelo refeitório com medo de tudo e de todos.

E pensar que eu já fui assim. E pior, que já fui amiga dela.

- E como espera se vingar delas, mestra? – foi a vez de Gley perguntar.

- O baile de boas vindas da escola é daqui a uma semana. E vejam, não seria uma ótima ideia nossas amiguinhas irem ao baile? – disse soltando uma risadinha quando pensei o que poderia fazer com aqueles dois vermes.

- Vamos precisar da ajuda do Matheus nisso...

- O do Edgar também...

- A sua irmã também...

Todos começaram a falar juntos já que ficaram super empolgados com ideia.

Pouco importava como eu faria aquilo, eu só queria assistir aquelas duas chorem por clemencia. Até porque todos merecem um pouco de diversão certo?

Pelo menos eu certamente me divertiria muito com aquilo.

**Xx**

**(( P.O.V MÁRCIO )) **

- Márcio! - alguém me chamou e eu me virei, sorrindo ao ver Sophia, minha prima.

-Ninguém avisou a você que essa festa aqui é um baile de máscaras?- ela perguntou, segurando uma linda máscara em formato de borboleta.

-Acabei de chegar, Sophi. Vim direto do aeroporto para cá. - sibilei, beijando-a no rosto com carinho.

– Isso não é desculpa Márcio. – Sophia ralhou, mas logo depois sorriu, alegre. – E como estão os tios?

Sophia estava me conduzindo para uma mesa de bebidas e eu aceitei, estava ávido por algo forte para beber.

– Estão bem, Sophia. Mas me conta, o que tem de novo nessa faculdade?

– Como sempre nada né? Tem os calouros, claro. Tem uma caloura gringa! – disse Sophia soltando uma risada muito engraçada quando se engasgou com o champanhe. – Tipo assim, ela é da NORUEGA! Se ligou? Noruega! – disse rindo mais ainda.

E foi nesse momento que percebi que Sophia não estava no seu estado normal de sóbria. Eu gargalhei e olhei a festa à minha volta. Um baile de máscaras fora organizado para celebrar o inicio do ano letivo na faculdade Columbia.

Sophia pegou a minha mão e eu perguntei confuso.

– Sophi, para onde você está me levando?"

– Primeiro, vamos colocar uma máscara, Márcio! Você não vai querer ser o único convidado da festa que não está de acordo com o tema do evento, não é mesmo? Depois, eu levo você até o pessoal do time. – ela sorriu, me levando até o local onde havia várias máscaras expostas, à disposição dos convidados.

– Hum... Márcio, se importa em ficar sozinho por alguns instantes? – Sophia perguntou um pouco tensa. – Estão precisando de mim lá na cozinha. Preciso ver o que está acontecendo! – completou, já se afastando.

Minha prima mais nova era a responsável por todas as festas que eram realizadas pela faculdade. Ela simplesmente não admitia que nada desse errado em nenhum evento que organizava.

Sophia se misturou à multidão, correndo em direção à entrada do campus.

A festa estava ocorrendo nos jardins e havia mais de 1.000 pessoas presentes. Peguei uma máscara qualquer, colocando-a em seguida. Afastei-me, mas acabei esbarrando em alguém.

– Perdão. – murmurei, me virando para ver em quem tinha tropeçado.

Todo meu corpo reagiu quando os meus olhos encontraram os da estranha.

– T-tudo bem... – sibilou, nervosamente, sua voz estava rouca e eu percebi que ela estava chorando.

– Você está precisando de ajuda? – perguntei, sem tirar os olhos dos seus. A cor dos olhos daquela mulher era simplesmente fantástica. Eu estava fascinado.

Seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara que só deixava à mostra os olhos e a sua linda boca em formato de coração, que agora tremia, em sinal de nervosismo.

– Por favor, me deixe ir. Eu preciso ficar sozinha. – sua voz disse isso, mas os seus olhos diziam o contrário.

Tudo que ela não queria era ficar só. Eu a vi se afastar, tentando se misturar à multidão, mas era impossível, aquela mulher tinha algo que a tornava inconfundível.

Sem pensar, eu me vi seguindo-a, sem me preocupar em ser indelicado ou coisa do tipo. Eu precisava saber quem era aquela linda e misteriosa estranha.

Cheguei próximo à estufa e percebi que estava muito afastado do centro da festa, não havia nenhum convidado por ali. Procurei pela estranha, mas não havia nenhum sinal dela.

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, exasperado, começando a acreditar que tinha tido uma ilusão, que aquela mulher tinha sido apenas fruto da minha mente cansada.

– Vejo que o senhor não costuma obedecer aos pedidos que lhe fazem. – uma voz doce e muito feminina murmurou, me fazendo estremecer, minha cabeça virando para ver a dona daquele timbre maravilhoso.

Não, eu não estava sonhando. Ela era mais real do que nunca.

– Eu percebi que a Srta estava com problemas. Por isso resolvi segui-la.- sibilei, ao ver que ela estava encostada na parede de vidro da estufa.

A estranha soltou uma risada baixa e depois se virou para me encarar, seus olhos ainda estavam emoldurados pela máscara, o que lhe conferia um ar de mistério.

– Eu não tenho problema nenhum, senhor. Minha vida é perfeita demais. Perfeita até demais. – ela murmurou, irônica.

Eu franzi o cenho diante da sua confissão. Do que ela estava falando? Quem era ela afinal?

– Se a Srta. me permite, posso saber o seu nome? – perguntei, me aproximando dela, ficando ao seu lado, encostado na parede.

A mulher ficou alguns minutos calada e depois sibilou.

– Isabele. Mas me chame de Isa. – eu sorri diante da sonoridade do nome com aquele sotaque desconhecido.

Isa. Combinava com a estranha.

– Tudo bem, Isa. Por que você não me conta o que está afligindo você, talvez eu possa ajudar? – comentei e ela gargalhou, se afastando de mim.

– Eu já disse. Não tenho problema nenhum, e é isso que está me deixando maluca. A minha vida mais parece um conto de fadas, tudo sai exatamente como planejado. – ela olhou para o céu e depois se voltou para mim, seus olhos cravados nos meus. – E é isso que eu odeio. Se eu pudesse pelo menos uma vez correr um pouco de perigo, sentir a adrenalina correr pelas minhas veias...

– É a primeira vez que eu vejo uma pessoa reclamando por levar uma vida perfeita. Você deveria agradecer aos Céus por sua vida ser maravilhosa. – sibilei e ela me olhou, furiosa.

– Você não sabe de nada, senhor. A perfeição é a coisa mais horrível que pode existir no mundo. E eu to cansada de tanta perfeição na minha vida. – falou, meio ríspida.

Aquela mulher só podia ser louca.

– Você tem cigarros? – perguntou e eu a encarei, surpreso.

– Não fumo.

Isa abriu um sorriso fraco e depois passou as mãos pelos cabelos, se voltando para contemplar novamente o céu estrelado.

– Eu também não. Quer dizer, eu já fumei uma vez, quando tinha 16 anos, mas meu pai me pegou e eu fiquei de castigo por três meses inteiro. – sorriu, perdida nas suas próprias lembranças. -Essa foi uma das únicas vezes que eu fiz algo impensado.

Eu sorri, fascinado por aquela mulher. Tudo nela me hipnotizava: os olhos cor de chocolate, sua boca em formato de coração, seu corpo perfeito. Ela era magnífica.

A estranha se voltou para mim, me encarando por um bom tempo.

– Você ainda não me disse seu nome? – sibilou, me avaliando.

– Márcio. – murmurei, encarando-a.

– Márcio... – pronunciou meu nome calmamente, como se tivesse degustando uma iguaria rara.

Um estremecimento de excitação percorreu todo o meu corpo e eu soltei um longo suspiro, tentando me controlar. Mas o que estava acontecendo comigo? Como eu poderia desejar com tanta intensidade uma mulher que eu não conhecia?

_**( Música para cena: Change Me by Justin Bieber )**_

Uma música conhecida invadiu o ambiente, o vento trazia a melodia que era tocada pela orquestra no jardim da casa de meus tios.

– _Change Me._ Eu amo essa música. – sibilou, sorrindo graciosamente. Aquele sorriso era minha perdição. – Me concederia essa dança?

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir e depois perguntei:

– Acho que era eu quem deveria fazer essa pergunta, não acha?

Ela fez uma careta e depois se colocou à minha frente, pegando minha mão. O seu toque era suave e o desejo em mim só aumentou.

– Deixe as formalidades de lado, pelo menos por essa noite. Venha, vamos dançar. – ela murmurou, colando o seu corpo ao meu, minhas mãos indo parar na sua cintura fina, marcada pelo tecido macio do seu vestido.

Eu inalei o aroma que vinha dos seus cabelos, uma mistura de morangos com champanhe, que deliciosa mistura era aquela! O corpo de Isa se moldou perfeitamente ao meu, suas mãos estavam sobre meu peito, sua cabeça pendia confortavelmente sobre meu ombro.

Dançamos em silêncio, a música era a única coisa que ouvíamos.

Fechei os olhos, enquanto deslizava as mãos por toda a extensão da sua coluna, que estava exposta pelo lindo decote do seu vestido elegante. Isa estremeceu, enquanto soltava um longo suspiro, contra o meu pescoço. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, eu me afastei só o necessário para que ela me encarasse, seus olhos estavam brilhantes e a boca perfeita estava entreaberta, enquanto ela ofegava levemente.

Tentadora demais.

Passei o dedo pelos lábios de Isa e ela tremeu um pouco, colando o seu corpo novamente no meu. Essa foi a deixa para eu capturar aquela boca macia, fazendo com que ela se agarrasse ainda mais em mim. Eu soltei um longo suspiro quando invadi a sua boca, buscando a sua língua, louco para sentir seu gosto.

E que gosto era aquele! Mais maravilhoso impossível.

Isa passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos, puxando-os de leve, enquanto as nossas línguas se enroscavam em um beijo voraz e faminto. Assim que nossas bocas se separaram eu pude sentir o rubor queimando a face daquela linda mulher. Tentei tirar a máscara dela, mas ela me impediu, me olhando com determinação.

– Deixe as coisas como estão. – pediu, deslizando as mãos pelo meu pescoço.

Ela estava me matando com tanta provocação.

– Vamos para dentro da estufa. – falou, me puxando pela mão.

Assim que nós entramos na estufa, a sua boca buscou a minha, em mais um beijo faminto e enlouquecedor. Eu a coloquei sobre uma mesa, puxando-a para perto de mim, suas pernas entrelaçaram a minha cintura, enquanto nossas bocas travavam um duelo alucinante. Suas mãos afagaram as minhas costas, enquanto eu puxava as alças do seu vestido, tocando na parte delicada do colo.

Isa gemeu quando eu desgrudei a boca da sua, indo buscar a maciez da pele do seu pescoço, beijando-o calmamente, provando cada parte daquela pele perfeita. Eu a senti ofegar ainda mais quando revelei os seus seios, o formato e o tamanho eram perfeitos, exatamente como tinha imaginado que seriam.

A pele dela esquentou em minhas mãos quando eu toquei os seus mamilos, acariciando-os delicadamente. Ela me encarou, me beijando mais uma vez, sua boca estava desesperada sob a minha.

"Isa.." sibilei, tentando me afastar, mas ela agora beijava a curva do meu maxilar, usando a língua e os dentes ao fazer isso.

Eu a segurei e a olhei longamente, sabendo que estava explodindo de tanto desejo. Não iria aguentar por muito tempo.

Sem pensar muito no que eu estava fazendo, ergui a parte inferior do seu vestido e a toquei no ventre, fazendo-a gemer e morder os lábios, completamente excitada.

Tracei os contornos da sua calcinha e a puxei lentamente, Isa facilitou a retirada da peça, abrindo as pernas. Sorri ao vê-la deitada na mesa, as costas arqueadas, os olhos fechados, enquanto eu a acariciava no meio das coxas.

Abri a minha calça, enquanto ela me olhava, seus olhos eram curiosos e um pouco receosos. Ela estava hesitante?

– Você quer parar?- perguntei e ela se levantou, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros, me encarando.

– N-não. – sibilou, abaixando as minhas boxers, revelando o meu membro excitado.

Isa ficou um pouco ofegante a me ver excitado e depois eu percebi que ela tremia de expectativa talvez?

Coloquei a camisinha rapidamente, a deitei de volta na mesa e a penetrei com força, sentindo uma resistência dentro dela, o que arrancou um grito agoniado de Isa. Mas como? Como isso poderia acontecer?

Eu estava tirando a virgindade de uma virgem?

Eu me retirei de dentro dela e a encarei, confuso.

– Como..como...? – perguntei, enquanto ela tentava me puxar com as pernas, seu corpo estava tremendo.

– Esqueça isso... Por favor, esqueça isso. Eu quero você. Eu preciso de você, Márcio. – gemeu, se oferecendo para mim.

Fiquei alguns segundos na indecisão, até que o desejo falou mais forte e eu a penetrei novamente, dessa vez com mais calma, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la mais ainda.

Isa gemeu alto quando eu deslizei para dentro dela e eu a puxei delicadamente, beijando-a na boca com paixão. Ela gemia e se contorcia à medida que eu a preenchia. Aumentei o ritmo ao perceber que tinha conseguido se acostumar comigo dentro dela.

Minha cabeça rodou quando eu a ouvi gemer de prazer, sua boca próximo ao meu ouvido, suas mãos puxavam os meus cabelos com força, enquanto nossos corpos dançavam, completamente perdidos um no outro, alheio ao mundo que nos rodeava.

Eu explodi dentro dela, fazendo-a gritar em desespero, completamente extasiada, já chegando em seu clímax.

Isa se deitou na mesa e eu a contemplei, enquanto o seu corpo se contorcia convulsivamente e de repente ficando imóvel, enquanto ela respirava seguidas vezes, a máscara grudada na sua pele, completamente molhada de suor.

Retirei-me de dentro dela e me vesti apressadamente, enquanto ela se recompunha, completamente em silêncio. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, ainda tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer entre nós. Eu nunca tinha vivido algo tão maravilhoso com ninguém em minha vida inteira. Aquela mulher era simplesmente fantástica e eu tinha sido o primeiro homem da sua vida. O peso do fato tomou conta da minha consciência e eu me voltei para ela, tentando tirar a minha máscara, mas ela me impediu.

– Não, por favor, fique com a máscara. É melhor assim, evita um constrangimento desnecessário. – sibilou, já de pé.

– Por que isso, Isa? Por que você fez isso? – perguntei, encarando-a nos olhos.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco e depois se afastou de mim.

– Porque eu queria-me sentir livre, Márcio. Pelo menos uma vez na vida queria fazer o que me deu vontade. E eu senti vontade de transar com você. – sibilou, de costas para mim. – Você me proporcionou a noite mais fantástica de toda a minha vida. – murmurou, se voltando para me encarar. -Eu não vou esquecer nunca o que aconteceu.

Eu a encarei longamente, tentando entender o que ela estava querendo dizer. Aquilo era uma espécie de despedida? Ela estava me dispensando?

Não queria apenas uma noite com ela, queria muito mais.

– Isa, eu... – comecei, mas ela me interrompeu, me olhando longamente.

– Quero que você lembre-se de mim como um sonho, Márcio. Por que é assim que eu vou lembrar-me de você, apenas uma lembrança. – sussurrou e eu percebi que ela já estava próximo à saída da estufa.

* * *

**Notas Finais: **

Quem quiser imagens das máscaras me chama no privado.

Como vocês devem ter reparado n temos nenhuma Sophia no grupo rs Tive que colocar ela por falta de personagens, eu imaginei a Zoella Sugg como a Sophia. ( quem quiser imagens dela chama no pvd )

A tradução do nome do capítulo e Consequências ;)

A Gle disse que n entendeu muito bom os personagens da Isa e do Márcio, então para n aja mais confusão vou explicar.

* * *

**Isa:** é uma menina um pouco cansada da vida que julga ser perfeita demais. O sonho dela era se ver fora da Noruega pelo simples fato de ser ver livra das jaulas impostas por seus pais. Isa cursa jornalismo apenas por um ato de rebeldia, mas também é apaixonada por ballet um segredo intimo que sempre guardou de sua família.

**Márcio: **Namorado de Camila Rudley , ele um promissor jogador de basquete da faculdade Columbia. Porém só conseguiu essa vaga na faculdade graças a sua namorada, e só por esse enorme favor de fazer com ele suba na vida ela na termina com a víbora como gosta de chama lá pelas costas. Porém uma contusão e uma gringa podem mudar tudo para Marciozinho :3

* * *

Eu to risos sakasjkdasljdajs enfim é isso. Bjinhos

E como sempre se tiver erros o Davi não pode falar nada s2s2s2


	5. Chapter 5: Um pouco fodida, talvez muito

**_Boa Leitura ;) xx camila TORRÃO_**

* * *

**_High School Nigg4s_**

_Capítulo 5 __**ESPECIAL**__: Um pouco fodida, talvez muito…_

**_(( P. O.V Isabele))_**

* * *

**Narrado voice's : Anteriormente em High School Nigg4$:**

Eu a encarei longamente, tentando entender o que ela estava querendo dizer. Aquilo era uma espécie de despedida? Ela estava me dispensando?

Não queria apenas uma noite com ela, queria muito mais.

– Isa, eu... – comecei, mas ela me interrompeu, me olhando longamente.

– Quero que você lembre-se de mim como um sonho, Márcio. Por que é assim que eu vou lembrar-me de você, apenas uma lembrança. – sussurrou e eu percebi que ela já estava próximo à saída da estufa.

* * *

Assim que sai da estufa soltei o ar que estava guardando dentro dos meus pulmões havia há algum tempo. Eu ainda não acreditava que perdi minha virgindade com um completo estranho e dentro de uma estufa. Soltei uma risada fraca lembrando-me de toda loucura ocorrida há minutos atrás.

Acho que qualquer pensaria que sou uma vadia por dá para um estranho, mas eu posso te garantir que não sou. Eu fiz aquilo apenas procurando um pouco de alegria e liberdade.

Mesmo tendo me afastado dos meus pais, morando apenas com minha irmã, ainda me sentia muito presa a toda aquela vida. Você está se perguntando por que tanto reclamo da minha vida antiga, né?

Meu pai era o maior narcotraficante do país, e graças a seus inimigos eu e meus irmãos nunca estudamos em escolas ou tínhamos amigos além dos portões da grande mansão Towards. Meu pai sempre tentava ao máximo manter a gente longe de tudo e de todos, dizendo que aquilo era apenas para segurança de todos. Com o tempo ele passou a ser mais sufocante com essa tal de proteção em cima dos filhos, e por isso eu resolvi sair de casa e dá fim naquilo pelo menos por um tempo.

Então ter feito isso hoje foi meio que libertador, o meu presente de boas vindas a esse novo país. Ri novamente endireitando minha máscara e caminhando de volta ao salão de festa para encontrar Camila, minha "tutora" por assim dizer na faculdade. 1

- AÍ ESTÁ VOCÊ! – exclamou Camila, assim que me viu passando pela porta do salão. – Você acredita que estava te procurando há horas?

- Horas? – perguntei me espantando com seu exagero e com forma rápida e engraçada que ela falava.

- Talvez seja um pouco de exagero meu, mas mesmo assim isso não tira o fato que você sumiu! Então menina onde você estava? – perguntou pegando uma taça de vinho branco que um dos garçons distribuía.

- E- eu – e eu – pensei um pouco se deveria contar que comecei a chorar pensando na minha vida de merda e um homem de máscara me seguiu até a estufa e resolvi abrir minhas pernas pra ele lá mesmo. – Eu estava tomando um ar na estufa. – disse por fim vendo que a verdade não era o melhor caminho no momento.

- Hum sim, _nobody yes door_.2 - exclamou- Bem precisamos encontrar a Sophia e ver se meu namorado já chegou. Você vai adorar conhecer ele, sério. – Camila começou a tagarelar me arrastando festa a fora a procurar dessas pessoas.

Conheci a tal Sophia, que era um doce de pessoa e mesmo estando um pouco bêbada adorou me conhecer, alegando que eu era norueguesa e por algum motivo isso era sempre motivo de risada pra ela. Também conheci outras pessoas amigas de Camila e Sophia. Ao que parecia elas eram as rainhas da faculdade.

Tempo depois Camila se afastou para procurar seu namorado, e foi nesse momento que vi o estranho da estufa me encarando a certa distância. Ele ainda usa a máscara, e agora vestia roupas do time de basquete da faculdade e sustentava um sorriso lindo.

Comecei a suar frio quando vi que ele se aproximava de mim ainda com aquele sorriso. Tente procurar com os olhos Camila ou Sophia, para que com a ajuda delas eu pudesse fugir dali, mas não encontrava nenhuma das duas.

Dei três passos pra trás quando vi que ele estava na minha frente. Mas antes que qualquer um pudesse falar uma voz familiar exclamou atrás dele.

- MARCIO! Aí está você! – era Camila. – Amor, eu te procurei pela festa inteira, estava se escondendo de mim é?

Para aí , o que estava acontecendo na minha frente?

Camila se aproximou do rosto de Marcio e retirou a sua máscara revelando seu rosto até então desconhecido por mim. Depois de feito isso colou seus lábios no dele, lábios quais eu tocava há algumas horas.

- Amor... – Marcio disse por cima dos lábios de Camila tentando afasta-la gentilmente de perto dele. – Tem gente olhando.

- Ahn sim. – disse ela dando um sorriso amigável pra mim. – Marcio, essa aqui é a Isabele. Ela é novata de jornalismo e veio da Noruega, acredita? – disse falando rápido como sempre. – Essa aqui Isa, é meu namorado Marcio.

Com o sorriso mais sínico do mundo Marcio se aproximou um pouco de mim e pegou minhas mãos para depositar um beijo cheio de segundas intensões.

Como ele podia fazer isso perto da própria namorada? CINICO, CACHORRO, FILHA DE UMA PUTA, NOJENTO! COMO EU ABRI AS PERNAS PRA ISSO?

- Prazer Isabele! – disse sustendo um sorriso ridiculamente ridículo no rosto.

- Prazer Marcio. – disse retribuindo na mesmo tom cínico.

Marcio sussurrou algo no ouvido de Camila a fazendo soltar uma gargalhada. Logo depois passou as mãos pela cintura dela a arrastando para longe de mim, mas sem antes me jogar sorriso safado.

Chutei-me umas quinhentas vezes mentalmente, me martirizando pela burrada que tinha feito. Ainda não acreditava que transei com o namorado da _**ÚNICA **_amiga que tinha feito nesse lugar. E logo a rainha do lugar, a garota que todos diziam que eu deveria temer, já que o passado dela não era uma coisa muito agradável.

Lágrimas ameaçavam descer, mas engoli o choro endireitei a máscara e fui para pista de dança. Agora que já tinha feita a merda, não adiantava chorar nem me martirizar. Foda-se que tinha feito merda, o importante era não comete-la novamente.

_Á partir de agora minhas pernas não se abriram para Marcio._

* * *

Notas finais:

1 : "minha "tutora" por assim dizer na faculdade" : Nos E.U.A veteranos são designados para cuidar, pelo menos uma semana, de algum novato. Isso conta pontos pro final da "média " dos alunos e outras coisas também.

2: "_nobody yes door" : Tradução "ninguém sim porta". Leia isso rápido e entenda, porque não vou ficar aqui explicando, já que ninguém se importa. _

_Esse cap é bem curtinho mesmo, por que na verdade ele nem existiria eu só postei porque não tinha o que fazer e cap que a Gle está escrevendo ainda vai demorar muito pra sair ( emoji da lua ). Então desculpa vocês que ficaram falando que tinha duas semanas sem fic e tal. Mas pensem todas fic que vocês leiam sai na hora que vocês querem? _

_Enfim é isso espero que gostem e comentem no grupo. Hoje tem premiação, e não sei se afic ganhou algum premi mas mesmo assim agradeço a todos que votaram na fic e tals. Agradecer também ao Math que me inspira a escrever falando sempre da fic e me dando váriassssss ideias pra tudo sempre. __**Obrigada Migo s2**_

_**Agora por favor, encham o saco da Gle pra ela escrever mais rápido. Sério! rs**_

_Se o cap não sair tão cedo , eu vou postar outro assim curto mas ainda sim um cap pra vocês ;) _

_Enfim, vamos se arrumar pra premiação garera s2s2s2s2s2s2_

_Davi se você ler esse cap já sabe né? ;)_

_**Xx camila TORRÃO **_


End file.
